


Golden Hours

by writingdetritus



Series: Kiss the Sky [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, maybe... this still might fall under pwp but just barely, they're so in love T_T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdetritus/pseuds/writingdetritus
Summary: Fiona and Maya make their way to T-Bone Junction after a day on the road, and decide to take their relationship one step further.





	Golden Hours

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, this is explicit!  
anyway i love maya/fiona so much, i'll just keep coming back to them

The caravan pulled up to its intended destination, surrounding itself momentarily in a cloud of dust and sand. The engine’s rumble died as Fiona stood up and peered out the front window, looking up at the highway pitstop and tourist trap, the sun slotting down and hitting her squarely in the face, making her eyes prick with water. She tapped the steering wheel apprehensively.

“Do we have to get out? I can see it from here,” Fiona grumbled as she snatched up her hat. A blue tattooed hand gripped her side and pulled her towards the doorway. “You know, Hollow Point has its own - pretty sure it’s just as big,” Fiona continued her protesting as they stepped out of the caravan. The sun beat down as harsh as ever, and Fiona tugged at the brim of her hat to shade face from being scorched.

“Then how could they claim  _ The World’s Largest Bullet _ ?” Maya exclaimed as she raised her arms gleefully over her head, staring up at the giant shell casing towering above them. She turned towards Fiona with her face spread in a grin. “Take my picture!”

Fiona’s mouth twitched as she squinted up at her girlfriend but tried to keep her nonchalant cool-factor firmly in place as she shrugged as if this whole side trip was still kind of stupid. But seeing Maya so excited and wide-eyed over this dumb piece of highway trash made Fiona’s stomach twist up in giddy happiness. Maya was too easy to please sometimes, so quick to smile and smirk - Fiona should take notes. She held up the small camera she had secretly stolen from Sasha before the road trip (here’s hoping she would be able to download the photos and return the camera before her thievery was discovered - though it wasn’t like Sasha was lacking in tech anymore, with her cyber-boyfriend after all) and snapped a few pictures of Maya posing before the giant bullet, her blue hair haloing in the sunlight above her, silver eyes glinting. 

“Now you,” Maya demanded, holding out her hand for Fiona to pass the camera over. 

“No!” Fiona clutched it close to her chest in mock disgust. “I can’t be caught dead in front of that! Hollow Point natives will have my hide and my reputation would be ruined!”

Maya slung her hip to the side, fist resting on it, and stuck her bottom lip out in a large pout, “Come on, I want physical memories of us ruining our upstanding reputation for cheap laughs together.” Fiona shook her head, her mouth continuing to twitch as she tried to hide her smile. “Please?” Maya stepped closer and used her full height to loom over Fiona, and then she put her hands on Fiona’s waist. “For me?” She almost whispered, her blue hair tickling at Fiona’s forehead as she tipped her hat back. Fiona pursed her lips and looked away as a blush bloomed hot across her face. “How about together?” Maya offered as she pushed a little harder against Fiona.

“Fine,” Fiona couldn’t help but cover her face as her walls finally crumbled and she found herself smiling geekily up at Maya. “For you, we can do one together. But you have to hold the camera - my arms aren’t freakishly long.”

“Yes!” Maya fist pumped the air as she stepped away, dragging Fiona to her side. “I’ll ignore that comment because you’re just jealous and it’s an ugly emotion.” Fiona laughed at that and tipped her hat back further as she leaned into Maya, who held the camera in front of them. They posed a couple different ways, Maya sticking out her tongue, Fiona making rude hand gestures, and then Fiona reached up and dragged Maya down for a brief kiss. Once they finished voguing, they both turned towards  _ The World’s Largest Bullet! _ and stared up at it with squinting eyes. 

“Now what,” Maya asked.

“I guess we’ll go in, get sucked into bad souvenirville,” Fiona replied.

They stepped through the gates after Fiona tossed the kiosk a few bills and walked their way to the viewing platform. Rough types wandered about around them, mostly travelers on the highways looking to a take a quick reprieve, and even a few small scraggly families admiring  _ The World’s Largest Bullet! _ with children running underfoot to grab at sand beetles and other insects that were hiding from the sun. Maya looked around at the people, and Fiona could tell her hackles were raising as people eyed the very visible blue tattoos. Fiona wasn’t sure why Maya didn’t just hide them, but she didn’t understand a lot about Sirens. No one did.

“Hey, let’s move over here,” Fiona murmured and grabbed at Maya’s bicep to guide her to a quieter corner of the platform. Maya sighed heavily and looked back up at the  _ The World’s Largest Bullet! _ “Damn, that is one big bullet,” Fiona held onto her hat as she looked upwards.

“Does this… look weird to you?” Maya asked.

“I mean, it’s a giant bullet,” Fiona shrugged, moving her hand down to intertwine their fingers together. “Isn’t it supposed to be weird?”

Maya’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t think that’s a bullet.”

Fiona looked back up at it. “I don’t know bullets too well, that’s Sasha’s territory - and yours.”

“That’s totally not a bullet,” Maya said firmly.

Fiona paused and stared at it intently. “Oh my god,” She muttered at a moment. “That’s a fucking silo painted.”

“Like for grain?”

“Yes!” Fiona laughed and dropped her head to her chest. “We’ve been conned.”

Maya started to giggle, her fingers tightening around Fiona’s and then they both dissolved into choking laughter. 

“I blame you!” Fiona said breathlessly. “You were the one who wanted to stop!”

“What!” Maya balked incredulously. “ _ You’re _ the con artist! You should have spotted it miles away!”

“I did say it was a tourist trap, didn’t I?” Fiona tugged at Maya’s hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I need a drink.”

“ _ The World’s Largest Bullet _ my ass,” Maya flipped the kiosk resident off as they exited the gates. Obscene yelling followed them all the way back to the caravan doors.

They settled themselves inside, Fiona in the driver’s seat, Maya in the passenger’s, and their laughter settled into light chuckles.

“T-Bone?” Maya asked as Fiona threw the van into gear. 

“You bet,” And they were off.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the junction atop its highway perch, about a mile into the Pandoran sky. As they stepped out together, the blast of wind caught Fiona off guard, and she desperately grappled with her hat to stay on her head. The sun still seared downwards, but the wind made it almost bearable. Too bad not more towns were built in the sky…. 

T-Bone Junction was decently active - a hub of transportation, people constantly passing through, many never staying more than a day. Shadows in the yellow sun. That’s what their plan was: Stay a night, get the hell out of there. There was a motel, a few bars, a very nice Marcus Munitions shop (why was this the nicest one Fiona had ever seen? In the middle of nowhere??), as well as other odds and ins being hawked for absurd prices.

They sauntered together, backs of hands coyly bumping into each other, up to the motel and Fiona got them a room for 15% off with her sweet (albeit head scratching) talk to the old man behind the counter, a very small hat jauntily pushed to the back of his head. Hey, Fiona knew hat people. The room in question was small with a double bed and only a sink in the corner - the bathroom was unfortunately shared among other residents on the same floor. Maya flopped onto the bed but spluttered as a cloud of dust rose up around her.

“Amazingly enough, I don’t think this place gets the best ratings,” Maya coughed, sitting back up. Fiona walked over to the old, chunky A/C unit that sat in the window and turned it on. It sputtered horribly, and then an appalling clunking sound made Fiona nervous to be next to it. She took a step back.

“Sorry there aren’t more options. We can always just camp out in the caravan if there are bed bugs,” Fiona said apologetically. She did feel guilty there weren't nicer options. She tried not to dwell on the short snippets that Maya would drop into conversation about the so-called Abbey on Athenas, with its marble walls, the light cast from crystal chandeliers, the cool glint of gold in every corner - okay, she was making that up. But in all fairness, from the little she had gathered, the Abbey sounded like a pristine paradise. Minus the awful shit.

“I won’t give up a bed for anything, especially one that fits us both,” Maya patted the sheets happily with her hands, sending more dust into the air. “But maybe we should open the window more, let it air out,” She relented, and Fiona could see Maya’s eyes begin to water and her nose turned red. The A/C must have stopped working, as it sat silent now.

Fiona slid the window open, struggling a bit as it had obviously been opened approximately never but finally it slammed with the force of her pushes, and she leaned out into the wind, her arms resting on the A/C. Maya sneezed violently behind her.

“It’s amazing feeling wind and not getting sand in my eyes,” Fiona sighed. She peered down at the street below. “Hey, there’s a bar down there, wanna go?”

“Yeah,” Maya suddenly was right beside Fiona, peering out the window with her. “Suns about to go down anyway.”

Just then, the weight of both Fiona and Maya leaning on the A/C unit caused it to crunch against years of dirt build up, and then suddenly slide out of the window, flying past the road, and disappearing into the shadow-y depths of the Fathoms.

“Shit….”

“No one will notice, right?” Maya asked, leaning over the windowsill.

“I mean, it’s not like they clean around here that often,” Fiona muttered.

Their shadows lengthened as they walked the short distance from the motel to the outdoor bar, the blinking and sizzle of a large arrow illuminated the sign that read: Shŏtz Bar; a staple that could be found in most pit stops - Fiona wondered vaguely who was benefiting from the franchise. A bandit-looking type sat with his head already down on the counter as Fiona and Maya walked up - he had gotten an early start. The bartender looked weary, bags under his eyes pronounced, as he sadly turned towards Fiona. Not particularly the vibe she was looking for. 

“Two shots of… whatever is cheapest,” Fiona said, and shrugged at Maya. “Sorry, I’m a little strapped for cash and would rather not spill it on any swill here they call a good drink.”

“It’s all good,” Maya grinned at Fiona as she leaned over the counter and kicked her shoe against the bar. “Don’t want to spend  _ that  _ much time here anyway.”

“Oh, got other ideas?” Fiona asked with a sly wink.

“Hmm,” Maya hummed in appreciation and turned towards the bartender who had just shoved them two shot glasses of light-yellow alcohol. “Bottoms up?”

“Cheers,” Fiona said, and they clinked glasses before downing the liquid. Fiona took it like a champ, despite the burning down her throat and stomach - Maya on the other hand spluttered in disgust.

“What the fuck is this? Gasoline?” Maya tried to whisper between her choking coughs. Fiona couldn’t help the snort that exploded out of her nose - oh god now her nose was burning. Maya hung her head down for a moment, and then looked back up. “Another?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah why not!” Maya motioned the bartender for two more and soon they were swallowing down the alcohol with weak gagging noises echoing between them. The second shot had Fiona feeling her stomach hot and she could tell Maya was starting to get a little dizzy as she gripped the counters edge. 

“No more,” Fiona put a hand on top of Maya’s, as she saw the Siren start to put up her fingers. Maya gave her a quizzical look. “I don’t…” Fiona felt her face turn surely the brightest shade of red she had displayed yet. “I don’t want to get wasted… Got plans.”

“Plans? What kinds of plans?” Maya asked too innocently. She didn’t keep the facade up for long, as Fiona glowered at her, her ears feeling like they were steaming, and Maya let out a low chuckle. “Okay, I think we have the same plans. I’m just… nervous.”

“Two shots of that liquid courage should have perked you right up,” Fiona pointed out as she reached into her pocket for crumpled pieces of cash. “But seriously - you have… the same idea that I do?”

“Ok, I feel like if we’re going to keep being cryptic someone’s gonna get the wrong idea,” Maya pointed out as she linked arms with Fiona and started to march her back up the road back to the motel. “I want to have sex with you.”

“Gosh,” Fiona whispered. Most of the time she was used to people’s frankness on Pandora. Her own sister would insist on telling details of sexual adventures she had gone on, and still now when Fiona would text Sasha, she’d often get a disturbing text back along the lines of  _ Can’t talk too much, got Rhys under me, but what’s up? _ Like seriously?! She didn’t need to know that Sasha!  _ Gross _ . But hell, even Fiona wasn’t shy when it came to situations like this. But hearing the 6-foot-tall, beautifully talented and badass Siren, voice those words - and about her no less - had Fiona flustered beyond belief. “Same,” Fiona finally mustered out. 

They had been together for over three months now and it was surprising neither of them had brought it up until now. Sure, they’d gotten hot and heavy quite often, on the reg when they had a moment alone, but something about Maya’s hesitancy had always made Fiona pause. She wasn’t sure why - maybe Maya just wasn’t that type of girl. Fiona was never the one to bring up the subject herself - either someone else propositioned her or she just went with the flow until something happened, but Maya was so different than anyone else…. Fiona found herself blushing even harder if that were possible as they walked arm in arm.

“What’re you thinking about?” Maya asked curiously.

“Hmm,” Fiona hemmed for a second. “You.”

“You’re hopeless,” Maya laughed and spun Fiona around to face her. “Kiss me, you romantic.”

“Shut up,” Fiona weakly demanded and then was swept up in the kiss, her hands on Maya’s neck, desperately trying to reach for more. “Come on,” Fiona panted after they broke apart.

They hurried back to the motel and up the flights of stairs as quickly as possible to their tiny room. It was less warm than was expected, the mile-high winds letting the room air out with the open window. Maya went to the bed and folded down the threadbare comforter, while Fiona took off her hat and gently sat it down on the chair by the window. As she started to pull off her jacket, Maya’s hands on her shoulders stopped her.

“Can I?” Maya asked, her eyes bright. Fiona nodded breathlessly. Maya slowly pulled the jacket over Fiona’s shoulders and it dropped to the floor with a thud. Then she ran her hands over Fiona’s bust and started to unhook the corset that Fiona wore so often. Fiona shivered in the cool-ish air.

“Can I do the same?” Fiona murmured, reaching for Maya’s belt buckle. Maya nodded; her eyelids already hooded as the corset fell away revealing the shirt underneath that didn’t actually hide much to the imagination. Fiona undid the heavy belt buckle and then unhooked Maya’s pants in a somewhat haphazard frenzy, her excitement starting to get the better of her. Maya’s own hands moved to Fiona’s pants and undid the zipper. Maya’s pants were so baggy and loose that they slipped off right away, revealing the bodysuit underneath. They had done this before - gotten that close to each other, never 100% naked but damn near close, but the reveal of the blue tattoos that ran down Maya’s entire left leg was fucking mesmerizing every single time.

They kissed as Fiona ran her hand along the markings on Maya’s thigh, and she could tell Maya was starting to just barely pulse. She knew from their more intense make out session that the marks would glow brighter every minute Maya was more turned on, and now Fiona had the chance to see how bright she could make them get. Finally, they broke apart and finished undressing themselves with the pieces that made it cumbersome for another person to deal with. 

Fiona stood, her chest bare, her pair of maybe older-than-she-would-like-to-admit underwear riding high on her hips. Maya wore a mesh bra and a matching pair of violet underwear that complimented her tattoos so well Fiona could have passed out.

“Did you get those just for me?” Fiona gasped, as she walked closer to admire Maya. 

“Yeah, you like them?” Maya asked sheepishly. “Moxxi told me where to go. They didn’t have a ton of options and I was too scared to ask if they were used or not, but I don’t think Moxxi would be like that and anyway she kept asking why I needed to know and -”

“They look so good,” Fiona interrupted the nervous chatter. She put her hands on Maya’s hips and pushed to turn her around. “They’d look even better on the floor though.”

“Oh fuck,” Maya did one of her low chuckles and Fiona felt the buzz through her fingertips and it traveled straight down, making her press her thighs momentarily together. After admiring her ass for a few more seconds, letting her fingers trail along the dip of her spine, and still wondering how she had landed the jackpot in best girlfriend ever, Fiona spun Maya back around.

“Come here,” Fiona muttered and pulled at Maya’s neck to bring her down to her lips. Maya’s hands started to wander and landed on one of Fiona’s breasts and the other on her lower back so she could pull her closer. Fiona groaned as Maya’s thumb swiped across her nipple, pebbling it with the lightest of touches. Fiona moved her hands to Maya’s blue hair and ran her fingernails along her scalp, eliciting shivers up and down Maya’s spine. Again, they broke apart and breathed each other’s air for a moment before Fiona reached around Maya’s chest and skillfully unhooked her bra. Maya shuffled it off and it fell onto the floor with their other discarded garments. Fiona took a moment to look at Maya’s tight, small breasts, her muscles over her ribs, the lightly defined abs. Damn girl! 

“What, like what you see?” Maya’s eyes glinted as Fiona looked back up at her, and noticed the flush of her cheeks, and the brazen quirk at the corners of her mouth.

Fiona leaned forward and put her mouth on one of Maya’s nipples as a response. Maya’s gasp of approval egged Fiona further and she lightly scraped her teeth over it and Maya’s grip in her hair tightened. Boldened even more, Fiona slid her hand down Maya’s muscled stomach and dipped beneath her underwear and pressed lightly to the spot she knew she would get - bingo. Maya’s hips sputtered against her hand, and a small squeak of surprise slipped from those perfect blue lips (though by now the blue had smeared both on Maya’s face as well as Fiona’s).

“Fuck,” Maya muttered. “I’m too damn new at this.”

Fiona stopped immediately. “I’m sorry. What?”

Fiona had never seen Maya look so embarrassed as she did just then. A dark red tinge was crawling its way up her neck and cheeks, and where it hit the smear of blue lipstick it looked like an ugly bruise. She quickly looked away from Fiona, her mouth twitching downwards. “Uh, yeah. This is… this will be my first time.”

Fiona felt her stomach drop. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Maya shot her a scathing look as she walked towards the bed and settled uneasily on its edge. “It’s not really something you bring up in casual conversation. Anyway, does it matter?” She said defensively, but her hands gripped her knees tightly.

“N-no! No, of course not,” Fiona stammered. “I’m just surprised.”

“You are?” Now Maya looked genuinely confused. “I... had guessed you had figured it out by now. I was too nervous - that’s why I would never go further with you - until now that is.”

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought you weren’t into more,” Fiona raised her arms up in a shrug, her surprise still emanating from her. “And I kinda thought you would have done it with anyone you would have wanted, if it was your thing....”

“You have perhaps a skewed perception of me,” Maya wrinkled her nose, but she smiled. “Not everyone is into the idea of having sex with a tall woman with superpowers.”

“Well, those people are idiots,” Fiona shakily laughed and sat down next to Maya. “But seriously - no one?”

Maya shook her head, “No one. When I first got to Pandora a few guys asked me, but I was never interested in them. Moxxi has flirted with me the day I landed, and she flirts with everyone, but she went hard with me, asked me to come up to her room anytime. I asked Lilith about her, and Lilith said Moxxi wouldn’t be a good idea for a first time.”

“Two things: How does Lilith know that you’ve never had sex before  _ I _ did, and secondly, how does she know it  _ wouldn’t  _ be great with Moxxi,” Fiona asked, her eyes narrowing. Maya snorted. 

“Because Lilith has had sex with her and a quite a few others that might be surprises. And well, Lilith is kind of my only... a sister, I guess. We confide in each other sometimes,” Maya’s hands twisted in her lap. “Though, Lilith has propositioned me before as well.” She chuckled.

“Should I be jealous?” Fiona asked. She had yet to meet the other siren, but her wanted posters were everywhere on Pandora and she was notoriously beautiful. Maya bumped shoulders with Fiona.

“No, idiot,” Maya laughed. “Clearly that didn’t work out. It was when we first met, and she was high off her mind on Eridium when she asked me. If she’s not going aggro, she can get super horny and kind of intense when she’s on the stuff, so I just kind of… peaced out of there. Not for me.”

“Not for you,” Fiona quietly echoed back. “So, I’m your….”

“Yeah,” Maya grinned at Fiona next to her. “I wanted to wait for someone special, someone I had a connection with.”

“Wow,” Fiona looked down at her hands. “That’s… you’re someone special to me too.”

“How about you? How many have you conquered?” Maya joked, raising her hand in mock victory. Fiona furrowed her brow.

“I don’t know if you should be asking that,” Fiona laughed sheepishly. “Let’s just say you are definitely not my first.”

“I’m okay with that, that way you can tell me what to do,” Maya reached for Fiona’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I love you, Fiona.”

Fiona looked down at their hands, and then around the dirty little room, and then back at the shining light that was turning out to be her everything. “I love you, too.” She reached up gently with her free hand and cupped Maya’s face. Maya leaned into the touch and smiled softly, her silver eyes sparking with delight. They kissed gently, wrapping each other in a warm embrace. 

After a moment of sweetness, the heat started to crank back up, and soon, Fiona’s hands had found Maya’s tits again, and she messaged the nipples into hardness, relishing Maya’s squeaks of spiking pleasure. Her marks were pulsing in an irregular pattern, and she had pressed her thighs tightly together, and Fiona knew that Maya was definitely feeling bothered. Fiona put her lips around Maya’s nipple again, and this time Maya leaned back on her wrists with a contented sigh and crossed her thighs. Fiona broke away and Maya lazily opened her eyes in curiosity.

“You can touch yourself,” Fiona offered with a small smirk, her hand resting on Maya’s knee. The blush was back, and Maya’s eyes were wide. “Or I can get in there, it’s just you are twisted up like a rope.” Fiona pushed lightly on the knee in encouragement. After a brief second, Maya untangled herself and spread her legs, still leaning back on the bed. Even from her sideways view, Fiona could see the dark stain on the underwear and felt herself get hot at just the thought of what she was doing to her girlfriend. 

Fiona pressed her lips to Maya’s neck, her tongue gliding along tendons, and Maya arched her back in response. She slipped her hand back onto Maya’s stomach and then over Maya’s underwear, feeling the searing heat soaking into her palm. Finally, one of Maya’s hands hesitantly covered Fiona’s own and pushed down and Fiona smiled into her kisses. She started to rub, and Maya’s hips pushed forward in a smooth motion to the rhythm that Fiona was setting, but their position was starting to become uncomfortable.

“Lay down,” Fiona murmured, and Maya complied eagerly. 

Fiona had to take a moment to look down at the recumbent siren, her blue hair pillowing softly behind her head, her hands resting gently above her breasts, her fingernails lightly scraping the dip of her collarbone…. She was so perfect, so kind, so funny, so brave - Fiona’s heart swelled for a second as she ran her hand attentively up her thigh. Jeez, when had she gotten this mushy? If Sasha knew what was going on inside Fiona… Fiona shook her head with a smile. Screw that, she was with Maya  _ right now _ . 

“Just tell me what you like,” Fiona said, eyeing Maya up and down. “Let me know if I’m going too fast.”

Maya nodded, her chest moving heavily as she took a deep breath, but her lips were curling upwards. Fiona crawled over Maya, and began to kiss her way down her chest, her stomach, along the designs that swirled down over her hip. Maya sighed happily and leaned her head back, her long fingers curling softly into the short side of Fiona’s hair. At the edge of her underwear, Fiona started to drag it down, and Maya obediently lifted up her hips, and Fiona continued her kisses to the inside of her thighs as she pulled the underwear away. Fiona paused and leaned her head on Maya’s thigh, looking up at her.

Maya opened a single eye, her eyebrows raising.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Fiona asked innocently, as Maya pulled a leg out from one side of her underwear.

“I’ve… experimented,” Maya looked flustered, opening both eyes and staring down at Fiona. “Not a lot, but yeah.”

“Mkay,” Fiona hummed. “Relax, I’ll go slow.”

There was a pause as Maya resettled herself, and then murmured a quick thanks as Fiona began her kissing path back on the inside of Maya’s thigh. Maya’s hair was dark, but as the last sunlight rays shone in through the open window, she noticed that they sparkled with a deep navy glint. With soft fingers, Fiona pushed aside the hair and kissed her clit. Maya instinctively wrapped her legs loosely over Fiona’s shoulders with a sigh, and Fiona took that as a green light. She began to suck, and Maya’s gasp egged her on to bring her hand up and slip a finger along the dripping folds. She looked up, but Maya’s flushed face was turned into the crook of her arm. 

Boldened by Maya’s already desperate state, she slowly pushed the one finger inside, making sure to not stop her sucking. Maya’s hips pulled back at the intrusion and Fiona quickly glanced up. Pulling her face away, she rubbed her thumb on her clit, her finger still inside.

“You ok?”

“Y-yeah,” Maya muttered. She took a deep breath and relaxed down, her face softening as she looked at Fiona between her thighs. “Go ahead.”

Fiona nodded and went back to work, starting to move her finger in and out with a slight twist of the wrist, her tongue moving with the same rhythm, and soon Maya was groaning into her arm again. “Yeah that… that feels really good.”

“I’m going to add another,” Fiona warned, and pushed in her middle finger, and Maya instantly clamped down with a gasp. “Too much?”

“Hnn, give me a second,” Maya had her eyes tightly closed, her knees stiff around Fiona’s shoulders. “I’m sorry,” She whispered, and Fiona instantly pulled her hand away.

“Don’t ever apologize,” Fiona crawled upwards and leaned her head on Maya’s shoulder. Maya opened her eyes slowly. “We’ll go slow, we’ll go fast, I don’t care. I want you to have fun.”

“I’m thinking too much,” Maya sighed, wrapping an arm around Fiona’s side. 

“That’s my job,” Fiona pointed out and Maya chuckled. “I always over think things and you tell me to chill. Don’t tell me we’ve switched roles, because I don’t think my brains gotten the memo.”

Maya laughed openly now and slung her leg high over Fiona’s hip. They cuddled for a moment, kissing gently as Maya’s hand searched up and down Fiona’s back. Fiona pulled her side close to her and moved her hips gently against her thigh. They breathed each other’s air deeply, eyes hooded and longing, and then Maya laughed again.

“Ok, I’m ready to try again,” Maya pushed at Fiona with a wicked smile, and Fiona smirked as she slid back down to her previous position.

They began again, this time Maya reached down and wove her fingers through Fiona’s soft brown hair, her other hand on her own breast, as she looked down at Fiona working. Fiona tried a different tactic, this time first sucking and licking her clit, and then once Maya’s fingers were twitching on her scalp, she moved a fraction down and started to fuck her with her tongue. Less invasive, Maya reacted instantly, and the glow of her tattoos pulsed irregularly. 

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Maya’s voice was going down in pitch as her head lolled to the side, her eyes heavy and dark. Her taste was earthy, somehow matching her voice perfectly above Fiona. 

She reached her arms up and gripped Maya’s waist, feeling her twist under her hands as Maya murmured sighs into the pillow. She started to suck her clit again, and this time Maya’s back arched upwards, pulling Fiona’s hands away, and her knees squeezed around Fiona’s head. Fiona readjusted and ran her fingers along Maya again, still swirling her tongue around the hardened nub. She glanced up at Maya, who had peeled open her eyes, her face flushed and her mouth open, eyebrows turned upwards and twitching. As Fiona ran her finger into the folds, she raised her own eyebrows up at Maya, and Maya nodded, biting her lip. Closing her eyes, Fiona pushed one finger in again slowly, and just held still as she felt muscles lightly tighten inside Maya, her mouth still around her clit.

After a moment, Fiona felt Maya’s hips push downwards, forcing her finger in deeper. Fiona looked back up at Maya, and Maya had her own fingers in her mouth, her eyes were dark and unfocused - she looked totally wrecked. Matching the rhythm of Maya’s hips, Fiona began to work in and out again, adding in the twist of her wrist again that she knew she liked herself, and with her other hand she brushed along the abs that were clenching and flexing above her. 

Speeding up the pace, Fiona lifted her head and leaned it against Maya’s thigh, licking her lips as she watched the blue tattoos turn into pulsing white lights, casting strange shadows around the room. She kissed the edges of the marks that curled around her thigh, and Maya gasped, reaching behind her head to grab onto the pillow roughly. Damn….

Fiona crooked her finger upwards and pushed in deeper, and Maya was biting her lip again - she was so close, Fiona could feel it! She put her head back down and kissed her clit, and then sucked it again, doing the same move with her finger deep inside.

“Ah! Fiona! Fiona…,” Maya gasped, arching her back right off the bed, and she spread her legs further apart. “Fiona, I’m -,” And then a burst of light enveloped the whole room as Maya came hard, her nails almost tearing the pillowcase behind her head, beads of sweat pooling in the dip of her hips, forcing Fiona to close her eyes tightly. Maya’s legs quaked around her, and she spasmed a few times as Fiona held still inside her. 

Fiona sat up and gawked at Maya, “Well fuck me, I didn’t expect you to  _ explode _ .”

Maya couldn’t speak for a moment, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps, but she grinned at Fiona. Finally, she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and reached for Fiona’s hand. “I plan to.”

Fiona’s mouth curled into an embarrassed smirk as they entwined their fingers, “So, that was good?”

“Oh my god,” Maya laughed giddily. “You really have to ask?”

“Well, I know you can do that type of flash on command,” Fiona shrugged. Maya punched her a little too hard in the shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“Okay, okay,” Fiona grumbled and rubbed at her arm. Maya sat up and leaned forward. She kissed Fiona gently, their hands held between them, and then she broke away, flashing her silver eyes from under her lashes.

“My turn,” She murmured, trailing her fingers between Fiona’s cleavage, her cheeks rosy. They swapped places, and Maya pushed Fiona in the chest, forcing her to lay down. She settled herself between Fiona’s thighs, and ran her hands up and down them. “Tell me what you like?” Her voice was slightly pleading as she grinned with nervous embarrassment. 

“Uh, aha,” Fiona giggled, looking around the room at anything other than the angel above her now. This was gonna happen, right now, right here. Fuck yes! Seize the moment, Fiona! “I uh, fuck.” The words were stuck in her throat as Maya looked down at her expectantly. “Just kiss me,” and Fiona dragged Maya down on top of her once again, her brain a spinning wheel as it caught up with her bodies wants and desires. They kissed hard, Fiona grabbing and nipping at Maya’s swollen lips with her teeth, their tongues sliding over each other, and then Maya’s regular boldness seemed to have kicked back into gear, as she stuck her hand down Fiona’s underwear and pressed against her.

Fiona lifted her hips and pushed against the slim fingers, but Maya’s movements were clumsy and cautious (cute), and she pulled away from the kiss, her brows furrowed in concentration, trying to match Fiona’s slight hip thrusts (so cute!). Fiona pushed backwards a little and started to kicked off her underwear as Maya wrapped her lips sloppily around one of her nipples and sucked, her eyes scrunched closed (fucking  _ hell _ , how could one person be this badass, and helplessly adorable at the same time?!). With the underwear now discarded off the side of the bed, Fiona locked her knees around Maya’s hips and ran her fingers through the silky blue strands.

“I can’t believe your hair is  _ actually  _ blue,” Fiona murmured. 

Maya pulled away and glared up at Fiona, swiping her lips with a flash of pink tongue. “Ok, I must be doing something wrong if you can talk about my hair,” She said somewhat contumeliously.

“Oh, uh,” Fiona felt a bashful heat rise along her neck. “I’m a good multitasker?” She shrugged, but knew it wasn’t gonna be enough to satisfy Maya. “Sorry, I’ll only focus on your mouth now,” She smiled softly and tapped a finger lightly against the small point of Maya’s nose, who scrunched up her face into a cheeky smirk, and shook her head. 

“Come on, tell me what you want - I really don’t have any idea what I’m doing here,” Maya sighed, and rested her chin on Fiona’s chest, brushing her fingers along Fiona’s ribs. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Psych! I already feel good,” Fiona laughed as Maya rolled her eyes. “Ok, well, I guess… if you wanted me to tell you - I like it kind of rough.” Hot blood flooded Fiona’s face, and she instinctively covered her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Rough? I can do that, you’re like half my height,” Maya’s hands suddenly gripped Fiona’s waist almost painfully as she hoisted herself up, and with a heavy gasp escaping Fiona, she was flipped onto her stomach. Fiona pushed up onto her arms and brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at the swirl of blue. 

“Okay!” Fiona giggled, and pulled the pillow under her chin, her eyes sparking with anticipation. Maya may be inexperienced, but she was obviously a quick learner, and an enthusiastic one at that.

Fiona couldn’t help the shiver that ran up her spine as Maya ran her long fingers delicately along her back, or the quick inhale that almost made her dizzy when those hands grabbed at her ass tightly. Maya leaned over and gently kissed Fiona’s shoulder blades, and Fiona found herself blushing and burying her face in the pillow. She was a total mess! She had never been like this with anyone else, this gibbering, giggling, blushing mess. Any other girl she had been with had been quick fucks, something you did in the bathrooms of bars, or before Sasha came back to the caravan. Nothing lasting, nothing that personal. The closest she had gotten to this flustered was when Athena had saved her life so nonchalantly. But even then, it had been a sudden passing, a willful lack of control over her emotional state. This? This was perfect. 

Fuck. Seriously, when had she gotten this mushy?

No time to continue thinking, as Maya audaciously thrust two fingers into Fiona. Fiona gasped again, and then a mewl that was extremely embarrassing escaped her throat. 

“How about I make you make that sound over and over?” Maya murmured, her lips still on Fiona’s back. She pushed in hard, and then pulled out, and back in. Fiona’s legs were tense, not out of anything but the pleasure that was coursing and swirling around her pelvis. 

“More -” Fiona managed to mutter out, her body moving heavily with each push of Maya’s hand. “More, put more in me. Ah-!” Maya obliged almost immediately and slipped in a third finger. Beads of sweat were starting to slide their way down the dip of Fiona’s back, and the obscene sounds alerted her to how wet she really was. “Pull my hair!” She choked out, knuckles turning white as she gripped the edges of the pillow. There was a hesitation in Maya’s movements, and Fiona glanced over her shoulder again, fully aware her mouth was open with spit stringing between her lips. 

Maya’s face was red, and her hair was even messier than before as she leaned over Fiona. Her free hand ran up Fiona’s spine, and rested at the base of her neck, the tips of her fingers brushing along the short hairs curling at the nape. Her silver eyes looked back up at Fiona and Fiona turned her face around and nodded. Next thing she knew, her head was arched back as Maya tangled her fingers into Fiona’s brown hair. 

The superficial pain racing down her scalp, and the hard push from Maya’s hand, almost made Fiona’s eyes roll into the back of her head. “Fu-fuck, Maya-” Fiona gasped.

“You like being manhandled?” Maya’s mouth was on Fiona’s ear, and the whisper of air that tickled her, sent shudders down her body. 

“God, yes,” Fiona tried to look at Maya from her periphery but could only see shades of blue. “But - wait.”

“What?” Maya asked, and suddenly she sounded nervous. “Did I do something wrong?”

“God no,” Fiona laughed breathily, and turned her head around to Maya’s face as soon as her hair was let go. “But I wouldn’t mind being able to see you. While I come.” Maya’s flushed face deepened, and a shy smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. 

“Oh,” Maya’s chest almost rumbled with the laugh that was boiling up inside her, but Fiona knew it was out of giddy excitement and definitely embarrassment. “I’d like that.” 

Fiona mourned the loss of Maya’s fingers inside her, but quickly shuffled around so Maya was spooning her, pushing her ass against Maya’s toned thighs. Maya’s hand settled on her hip, unsure of where to put it. Fiona rested her hand on top of Maya’s and slid it down her hip bone and back into the  _ go  _ position. Understanding, Maya leaned forward and kissed Fiona’s neck as she slipped in three fingers once again, the heel of the palm digging perfectly into Fiona’s clit.

With one more shift, Fiona could get a good clear look up at Maya’s face, and the slight widening of her eyes told Fiona that she looked totally wrecked and definitely fucked to the Siren. Maybe she should get a picture so she could see what she looked like next to Maya…. And where the hell would she keep that? On the dash of the caravan? Well, actually-

“Ah!” Fiona gasped and pushed her hips back into bend of Maya’s body as Maya thrust deeply into her, white-hot lightning flashing up her core making her dizzy. Okay, she was really getting the hang of this. “Holyfucking- do that again!” Fiona panted, looking back up at Maya, who seemed to have creased her eyebrows in concentration. “Bend those long, freakish fingers.”

Maya’s face instantly broke into a smirk as she refocused her gaze down on Fiona. “Seriously? I’m not a mutant you know.”

“No, but you are an alien,” Fiona laughed and bumped her nose with Maya’s. “Now fuck me like you mean it. And I’m serious about the bending.”

“Ok, I’ve been known to be very serious” Maya brushed aside the hair that hung over Fiona’s ear and bit into the soft skin of her neck, all while pushing her hand in deeper, and Fiona pushed her hips down to grind into her heel, her teeth catching on her lip. Maya started to move her hand in earnest, and Fiona reached over and gripped the tattooed hip next to her own.

The crook of Maya’s fingers every time she thrust deep, and then the resulting push onto her clit was making Fiona go crazy. Her toes tingled and curled, and her breath was coming up short, stuck in her throat as her brain short circuited. She couldn’t hear the sarcastic voice that was usually on 24/7 in her brain anymore and the absence made her hyper aware of the hot breath on her neck, how her thighs were slippery, and how the tattoos on Maya’s arms were pulsing with arousal once again as she moved even faster.

“Ah- kiss me -” Fiona whispered, involuntary tears sparking her eyes. Maya leaned down and pressed her lips gently on the corner of her mouth, and Fiona opened willingly, her breath hot and heaving as Maya deepened the kiss, her arm taut against Fiona’s body, and Fiona stretched her legs further apart, searching for that final release.

“I love you,” Maya murmured into her mouth and Fiona was coming. 

Maya’s grasp held her firm as Fiona bucked into the heel of her palm, trying to keep her eyes trained on Maya’s beautiful face, but they were blurring out in and out, and her fingers were digging into Maya’s hip, but all Maya did was smile. Fiona gasped her way back to reality, and her limbs went weak and limp in Maya’s arms.

“You’re a good student,” Fiona breathed, wiping spit from her mouth and chin. “It’s been a while for me but that was…. Fucking amazing.”

“I can’t take all the credit,” Maya laughed, and pulled her hand free from Fiona. She stared at the bleary-eyed Fiona and stuck her wet fingers in her mouth, smearing what was left of her blue lipstick across her hand. 

“Fuck you! Stop!” Fiona laughed and rolled away. “I’m way too tired right now to go again you fiend.” The obscene pop of Maya’s fingers made Fiona hope that Maya wouldn’t catch her in a lie.

“I’m exhausted,” Maya chuckled, putting her hand under her head and looked at Fiona next to her. “You get to turn off the light.”

With a groan, Fiona folded herself up, and buried her head in Maya’s side. “No, you.”

“Fine -”

“Wait!” Fiona suddenly sat up and pushed Maya back down onto the bed. “I’ll do it.”

“Okay…?” Maya gave her a quizzical look as Fiona clambered over the edge of the bed and walked to where they had dumped their things. She rummaged for a second, and then grabbed the camera that had been in the inside pocket of her jacket. She turned the lights off and let the light from Elpis filter inside, casting a purple glow around the dingy, dusty room. She turned to Maya, reclined comfortably on the bed, and looked at her.

“Are you seriously going to take a picture of me?” Maya asked, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

“I want to remember you like this,” Fiona flushed, fiddling with the small camera in her hands. She pushed her toe into a crack in the floorboards as she waited for Maya’s response, but Maya just narrowed her eyes.“You look… crazy hot right now,” Fiona grinned. Maya eyed her for a moment longer, and then pulled the threadbare sheet up to just cover her hips.”And didn’t you say earlier: ‘ _ I want physical memories of us ruining our upstanding reputation.’ _ ”

Maya’s serious face suddenly broke as she rolled her eyes. “Yes, I did say that. Ah, fine, but then I get one of you.”

“Deal,” Fiona grinned and looked through the viewfinder at Maya.

Maya lulled her head to the side, raising her tattooed arm up under her head to show all the marks on her side, and pulsed them for Fiona. In the purple light, the blue glow of Maya looked so ethereal, Fiona wasn’t surprised Maya had been worshipped as a goddess. She would have worship her too. Not that she didn’t already….

After taking the photo, Maya stood up and snatched it from Fiona, “Your turn, supermodel.” She wickedly smirked as she pushed Fiona to the bed. She awkwardly sat on the edge, toying the ends of her hair and Maya put down the camera and shook her head. “Stop thinking, you weirdo.”

“It’s what I do,” Fiona protested biting her lip. As fast as lightning, Maya was over her, and tilting her chin up to catch her in a kiss. They kissed chastely at first, and then heavier, opened mouthed and flashes of tongue. A moment of this and Fiona was gasping for breath, her eyelids were heavy, and her mouth wouldn’t quite close all the way. Maya stepped back and quickly took a picture.

“You trickster,” Fiona rubbed her eyes. “I’m the grifter in this relationship.”

“You’ve taught me a few things,” Maya grinned, and tossed Fiona the camera. She crawled back onto the bed next to Fiona and reached her arms out for her to fall into. 

Fiona snuggled next to Maya and kissed her gently on the cheek, before rolling onto her back and holding the camera up above them. “I want another one together.”

“Here,” Maya offered automatically and took the camera from Fiona’s hands and held it up. At the same time, they turned their faces towards the other and stared into each other’s eyes as Maya clicked the shutter.

“Now you can sleep,” Fiona whispered.

“Oh, thank god,” Maya said and immediately dropped the cold metal camera onto Fiona’s chest.

“Cold!” Fiona indignantly cried and pressed the metal onto Maya’s stomach, causing her to hiss. “You deserve that,” And they were both laughing, but it slowed, and soon Maya’s eyes were fluttering shut as Fiona watched her. Their limbs tangled together, Fiona could feel their heartbeats start to match up as her own breath grew heavy and slow. 

“Thank you,” Came a soft whisper from Maya, and Fiona could see her fighting with her own eyelids, willing them to stay open. “That was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Fiona hummed back. “I’m glad I was your first.”

“Me too.” And then Maya drifted off, her body curled protectively around Fiona.

The next morning, while checking out, the motel owner threw a big repair bill at Fiona. His hat was almost falling off in his repugnant anger. 

“This is for the A/C unit!” He snarled. Maya stood straight from her slouched posture against the doorway, assessing the atmosphere in the lobby. 

Fiona warily opened the paper and read the amount due. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She almost yelled. “I am not paying this.”

“Do you have any idea how rare those things are?”

“It didn’t even work!!” Fiona waved her hand in exasperation, her hat tilting dangerously sideways as the indignant motel owner grew even redder in the face.

“I could have sold the parts if it hadn’t fallen a mile to the ground!” He spat and reached under his counter. Fiona’s instincts kicked in and she quickly ducked down, as the rattle of Maya’s own rifle was swiftly pointed directly between the eyes of the dirty man. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Maya said dangerously. She motioned for the owner to step from around the counter and started to pat him down for smaller weapons. As the man protested, Maya shoved him against the wall, her fingers splayed across his face, as she kicked his legs open to search for weapons in his boots. Fiona, silently as possible, crawled back around to where the owner had been standing, and looked around under the counter. There was the shotgun he had been reaching for…. She opened the box that he had been using as a cash register and pulled out the cash she needed and shoved it into her pockets, all while the man stammered and cursed as Maya pulled a pistol from the back of his pants. It dropped with a clatter and Fiona managed to sneak back to where she had been. She stood and raised her hands in a merciful gesture.

“Don’t make the guy shit himself, honey,” She said, readjusting her hat squarely on her head. “I think we can work this out civilly. I’ll pay the charge.” Maya and the owner gave her a confused stare. “I have the money, so let’s just finish this peacefully, and we’ll be on our way. Right, sweetie?”

Maya’s nose had scrunched up in slight disgust at the use of so many pet names, but she shrugged and lowered her rifle, while kicking the pistol towards the door and away from the owner’s scrabbling hands. He turned back to Fiona but kept glancing over his shoulder at the 6-foot-tall woman behind him.

“You’ll pay?” He said cautiously while adjusting his hat firmly back onto the back of his head.

“Yeah, might be a few bucks short, but that’s better than losing your head, right?” Fiona tilted her own and raised her eyebrows. The owner scowl grew deeper, but he shrugged and reached out his hand for the cash. Fiona handed over the wadded and crushed pieces of money to the man and then dipped her hat to him. “ This place is the pits, but you have yourself a great day.” And Fiona turned and marched outside, Maya trailing behind her. Hey, afterall, she knew hat people. Maya dropped down and picked up the pistol before bouncing outside behind Fiona.

“Free gun?” She asked, waving the Jakob’s at her. Fiona shook her head.

“No, I still like mine,” She said as she patted her wrist where her small revolver sat snuggly under her coat.

“What the hell was that, by the way?” Maya trotted up next to Fiona as they approached the caravan. “I can’t believe you just handed over all that cash to that loser. I could have totally taken him out.”

“It wasn’t my cash,” Fiona said and swung open the door.

“What? Wait… it wasn’t mine, was it?” Maya asked shrewdly.

“No, wrong on both counts.”

“Well, then whose was it?” They piled into the caravan, and Fiona flung her bowler across the banister to land neatly on the couch.

“It’s his, obviously.”

“I don’t - oooh,” Maya’s face cracked into an evil grin as it dawned on her what Fiona had done. “A master at work.”

“I’m just lucky,” Fiona shrugged and turned the ignition. The caravan roared into life. “But my luck may run out as soon as he tries to put that money away and sees where it came from. Let’s go!”

They sped down the highway, out of T-Bone in the direction of their next pitstop.

A few days later, Fiona received an Echo transmission from Sasha.

“Hey, what’s up?” Fiona asked, staring absentmindedly across The Droughts as Maya stood looking through the inventory of a Marcus vending machine. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sasha’s voice was almost shrill across the static-y feed.

“What? What did I do?” Fiona asked, turning around and looking down at the Echo. 

“I know you stole my camera!”

“Oh that, yeah, sorry, wanted it for a road trip.” Fiona sighed. Darn, she thought she had been sneakier.

“And your nudes!!”

Fiona’s face lost all its color in one fell swoop. “W-what… I don’t know what you are talking abou-”

“You’re hilarious, Fi,” Suddenly the angry edge of Sasha’s voice broke and she was cackling across the Echo. “You really think you can fool me when I have three pictures of you guys, one of Maya looking super sexy, one of both of you looking might I say adorable, and one of you looking thoroughly fucked? Which is something your little sister  _ should never, ever, ever see _ .”

“Oh my god,” Fiona’s covered her face, hiding from her own shame. “I forgot to delete them after sending them to myself….” Sasha was never going to let her live this down.

“I am never gonna let you live this down,” Sasha howled in laughter. 

“You didn’t show Rhys, did you?” Fiona whispered.

“What?! Who do you think I am?” Now Sasha sounded annoyed. “I have to dangle this over your head as blackmail, I wouldn’t use up that opportunity so frivolously.”

“What do I have to do?” Fiona pinched her nose. This was hell. This was hell!

“Come visit me, I haven’t seen you in ages,” Fiona could almost see Sasha’s pout across the feed. “You can bring your girlfriend too.”

“And then you’ll delete them?” Fiona begged. 

“Sure,” Sasha conceded. “But no promises I won’t say something about those sweet side-boob tats to Maya.”

“Screw you, Sasha,” Fiona hissed into the Echo. “The amount of inappropriate texts I get from you - I should use some of those against you.”

“Difference is, I don’t give a rakk’s ass. You care way-y-y too much about appearances,” Sasha chided back. “Don’t worry, they’ll be gone. I do want to see you though.”

“I want to see you too, it sucks you moved so far away,” Fiona sighed and leaned back against the caravan. Maya was heading back towards her, a new purchase held out in her hand for Fiona to see. 

“I know, but it’s better than Pandora. It’s nice having real weather,” Sasha’s voice was a rasp across static. “But I admit, it’s kind of boring sometimes.”

“Pick a mark, and we’ll con them when I see you, it’ll give you something to do. Just like old times,” Fiona offered, smiling up at Maya. 

“By the way, when did you have time to steal, and then replace my camera?” Sasha suddenly asked curiously.

“It was just the timing, also you never recheck when you’re packing. I just shoved it in a suitcase when you were dismantling your umptienth gun to take with you.”

“Guns will always be my weak point,” Fiona could hear the rustle of hair as Sasha shook her head.

“Hey, I gotta go. Send me dates?”

“You got it, love ya!” And Sasha killed the feed.

“Dates for what?” Maya asked curiously.

“Thinking of going to Promethea,” Fiona glanced up at the bright blue sky, not having a single clue where Promethea might be located. “Another road trip maybe?”

“I’d love to,” Maya pulled at Fiona’s waist and quickly kissed her before stepping into the caravan.

Fiona, with a soft smile, stared up at Elpis, and then beyond it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (*´ ˘ `*).｡oO ( ♡ )  
this is pairing is so special to me......  
also yes, my headcanon is that maya is 6ft tall and im gonna overwrite that fact if i have to


End file.
